torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zeon1/Toriko Review Corner- Chapter 251
Welcome to the Toriko Review Corner's first installent! We now present our gracious host, Zeon1! *Clapping* Hey, this is Zeon here, with this week's Toriko review! You're all free to persecute me for my opinons on the chapters and express your own in the comment section below. Though, be warned, if you insult me in a rude or crude fashion, I cannot say I will not reply in kind. Please comment respectfully and in an adult manner. Anyway, onto the review. Some spoilers will follow. ------------------------------------------------ I rather liked this chapter, mostly because it was a nice change of pace from the blood-soaked arc we've been going through (the anime version's gonna be horrid). Anyway, we got some more info on Midora's backstory, as well as a glimpse on young Jirou and Ichiryuu. Pretty solid stuff. Jirou hasn't changed much at all, and Ichiryuu's beard should rule the world. Anyway, it was interesting to see the focus of this flashback have no true speaking lines in the entire chapter. I would like to see how he learned to speak as eloquently as in the present. Anyway, this chapter (and Midora's behavior in it as a whole), left me wondering what made him as evil as he was. Though, he might not be "evil" per-say, as while we know the Bishokukai's objective, we know little of why Midora founded the organization and what it's true goals are. And, a note on Acacia, I can't be the only one to notice how much he looks like Coco. Now, I hope there's an explanation for this, and not just that the author's getting lazy with character designs. Maybe Coco's a direct descendant, or possibly had his Gourmet Cells transferred from Acacia, unlike the others. We got a bit more info on what exactly Gourmet Cells are, mostly in the form that you can born with them already inside you, rather than having to have them added. Then again, Toriko and the other Kings were never stated to have them injected, but with how they explained the origins of the cells it seemed logical that they did. But who knows, this is a new loop in things. Also, we got a nice bit, though a tiny bit hidden, on the Nitro's true goals and behavior. While they seem to have no true maliscious intent towards humanity, except when it comes to protecting or taking food from human hunters, this chapter seemed to have them directly targeting and attempting to hurt humanity, via the Four Beast. Could the Nitros have dropped in sophistication since that time, or are they playing along with Joa and his goals to gain a bigger objective (and possibly God?). And, hidden retcon, God existed before Acacia discovered it. Of course, he could have already found it and added it to his full course by the time he mentions it in this chapter, which would explain how it is already named and the time in which it occurs is known. But, since the Nitro know how to cook tons of special preparation foods, he could have fond one of their books, like Komatsu, and learned about "God" from that. ---------------------------------- All in all, this chapter was okay. It didn't really have any major plot revealances, though some juicy tidbits were dropped, sometimes discreetly. It seems more like a preparation for the big event, Midora's turning. So, I'll give this chapter a 6 stars out of ten for story. For art, what else can I say. The art was done incredibly well this time around, without some of the goofs that you'll occasionally see. The author put work into this chapter and I like it. So I give the arc a 9 out of 10. Toriko Review Corner's done for today, but check out next week for the hopefully next installment of Midora's epic flashback. Category:Blog posts